Adalinda Mea Slytherin, Parselmouth
by rebakahgranger
Summary: Salazar Slytherin wasn't a Parselmouth. He never was. He didn't create the Chamber of Secrets by himself. Everything you've heard about Salazar Slytherin and the Chamber of Secrets are lies. I was forced to help Salazar Slytherin create the Chamber of Secrets. I, Adalinda Mea Slytherin, created the Chamber of Secrets.
1. Prologue

_"Happy 6th Birthday, Adalinda!" Professor Slytherin says, "I have lots of presents for you."_

_"Really, Daddy?" I ask._

_"Really. First, from now on, I'm going to teach you how to read and write."_

_"When do we start?"_

_"Not today, it's your birthday! Only on school days."_

_"Okay, Daddy. What else?"_

_"Second of all, I got you an Invisibility Cloak! Now you can walk around Hogwarts with me!"_

_"Thank you so much Daddy!"_

_"One last thing. Close your eyes." I obey and he leads me to a wall._

_"What is this place, Daddy?"_

_"It's the Slytherin Common Room. I have told the students that live here about you, so you can live here too!"_

_"But I don't go to school here, so I don't have a dorm."_

_"I made you a special room, directly under the Black Lake." We walk into the common room and see all of the Slytherin students doing various school activities; doing homework, reading, and chatting._

_"Now I have a story to tell you."_

_"A story? I love stories!" I say excitedly._

_"Yes, but this is a very important and serious story," he answers, "I think that you are mature enough to understand it."_

_"Okay."_

_"In the year 1000, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was founded. You should know that." I nod._

_"So, the founders, Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, and I, were granted a 25 square kilometer area to build the school and surrounding areas. But, there were some people living in this area._

_"The other founders were arguing over what to do with the people living on the premises. So I decided to go to every family in the area and take any children that had been born in either year 999 or the year 1000. Because I had a rather large problem. I had recently bragged to Mr. Gryffindor that I was a parselmouth, even though I am not. So, I needed to find a child that was a parselmouth._

_"So as I took each infant, I held up a tiny, harmless snake up to it. If the baby didn't take to the snake, it became my slave. Every baby was like this, except one. One little girl started giggling when she saw the snake. The little snake entwined itself in the little girl's hair. I had finally found my parselmouth. I let the girl keep the snake, and then erased her parents' memories. Her older brother put up a fight, and got away. I erased the memories of all of the now childless parents, and told them they had been on vacation. They needed to go back home._

_"They all left the 25 kilometer area and I went back to the other founders. 'It was a mistake,' I told them, 'There are no people living in the area, just some abandoned houses.' All of my slaves, who are now six or seven, now live in an underground bunker. Except for the little girl. She lives with me. Can you guess who she is, Adalinda?"_

_I furrow my brow, "I don't like guessing games, Daddy."_

_"I'll give you a hint; today is her birthday." My eyes widen in horror as I realize who he's talking about._

_"You wouldn't do that, Daddy, would you?"_

_"I did, Adalinda. You are mature enough-"_

_"How could you?! " I shriek, "How could you do this? I called you my father, and you lied to me for six years! What you did was unforgivable, and I will never forgive you! Ever!" I start sobbing and run to my new room under the Black Lake._


	2. Truth in the Nightmare

I wake up from my nightmare panting and sweating, my heart pounding. How I wish it had only been a dream, but sadly, the whole thing is true. My parents' memories were erased, so they don't remember me. My brother, who had been four years old at the time of my kidnapping, is missing. And I am a parselmouth. The year is 1010, four years after Professor Slytherin told me what had actually happened to my parents. Nearly 10 years after I was born, July 1, 1000. I never called him daddy ever again, and I have had that same nightmare at least once every week since my sixth birthday.

I actually quite like my room under the Black Lake. The walls, ceiling, and part of the floor are completely made of glass, and the Giant Squid, who is now just a baby likes to swim up to the glass. He is my only friend. I have named him Sagar. Recently, a baby Megalodon has been swimming up to the glass with Sagar. Megalodons are supposedly extinct, but who knows what can live in a magic lake. I decide to name the baby Megalodon Magnus as I hop out of bed for yet another day of tutoring with Professor Slytherin. I walk sleepily into the washroom.

Once I'm there, I look into the mirror at my sleepy face. I quickly brush my hair so it doesn't look like a rat's nest and rinse out my mouth. I have dark brown hair, but it turns into a beautiful red in the sunlight. My eyes are bright green, but people, especially Slytherin students, tell me that my eyes flash stormy grey when I'm angry or sad. I am short for my age.

I walk back into my room to get my robes, and then walk into the washroom again. I slip off my pale grey nightdress and pull my green robes over my head. I don't wear Hogwarts robes, although Professor Slytherin has been thinking about giving me fake Hogwarts Slytherin robes. I hope he doesn't. My robes are solid green, mimicking Professor Slytherin. Heads of Houses wear solid robes the color of their House; Professor Slytherin wears green, Professor Hufflepuff wears yellow, Professor Ravenclaw wears blue, and Professor Gryffindor wears red. Or, at least that's what Professor Slytherin tells me. I've never met the other founders. He knows they'll ask who I am.

I walk out of my bedroom and into the Slytherin common room. I see Professor Slytherin standing in front of the fireplace. I walk up to him and meet his steely grey gaze with my own bright green eyes. He flinches, and I assume that my eyes had just flashed grey. It's probably because I'm sad.

"You can skip your studies today, Adalinda," he says with a sigh, "You already know how to read better than most first years."

"Thank you Professor Slytherin," I say evenly, without emotion. I never show any emotion around him any more, not since my 6th birthday. I walk back to my bedroom and grab my Invisibility Cloak. I then pull the cloak over my head and exit the common room. I walk silently through the halls of Hogwarts until I finally reach the exit facing the Black Lake.

I walk all the way to the far shore so no students can see me and take off my Invisibility Cloak. I set it carefully on a rock. Then, I pull my robes up to my knees and wade into the water. Then, I see Magnus and Sagar poking their heads out of the water. Megalodons, like most sharks, have a very good sense of smell. Magnus could probably smell me the second my toes touched the water. They swim over to me and I scratch them behind their fins. I then settle on the shore with my feet dangling in the water as I pull out my favorite book.


	3. The House Elves

I'm so completely absorbed in my book that I don't notice how much time has passed until I feel a small nudge on my hand. I look down.

"Hi there, Rosie," I say to my pet snake in Parseltongue, "What are you doing out here?" My snake, Rosie, is a rosy boa. I know, not a very creative name, but still, I like it. Rosy boas are very small, and move very slowly. Remember that snake that Professor Slytherin said he brought to every baby to find out if they were a parselmouth? Well, that's her. She's ten years old, just like me.

"Oh Merlin, it's nearly dinnertime!" I realize, and then say to Rosie in Parseltongue, "Thanks for reminding me."

I shake the water off my feet and pull the Invisibility Cloak over my head. I bend down to grab my book, and then let Rosie wind herself around my hand. I walk all the way back to the castle and go down to the kitchens.

Once I'm there, I ask the house elves for dinner. This is always what I do. The house elves in the kitchens are quite nice, and always seem to know just what I'm in the mood for eating. Plus, once Professor Slytherin found out that I was eating food from them, he made them swear never to tell any other teachers about me.

One of the elves gives me some mashed potatoes, chicken, and green beans. I smile gratefully.

"Thank you," I say to the house elf.

"Cora will do anything for Miss Adalinda," the elf, whose name is apparently Cora, replies, "She is always so nice to the house elves."

I don't really feel like eating in the cold, dark Slytherin common room, so I stay in the warm kitchens to eat, with the house elves to keep me company. As soon as I finish my food, I slip on my Invisibility Cloak and walk outside the kitchens. I look both ways to make sure the coast is clear before I head back to the Slytherin common room. I whisper the password to the stone wall, and the bricks move aside as I enter the common room.

I take off my Invisibility Cloak and tiptoe quietly to my bedroom.

"Adalinda," Professor Slytherin calls. Shoot.

I walk over to him and meet his steely grey gaze. I never flinch; that would show fear, an emotion. It unnerves him, the way I stare into his eyes. My eyes flash stormy grey, and he winces. Even though I never show emotion, he can always tell when I'm angry with him by the way my eyes flash grey. He hates it; he knows whenever I had the dream the night before, but he can't do anything for me. He still loves me like a daughter, but I hate him. I hate his very existence; his nerve to wipe the memories of hundreds of parents and kidnap hundreds of babies. I can't believe I ever loved him like a father. If the other founders found out what he had done, he would be expelled, cast out, banished.

"Yes?" I say, faking interest.

"Where were you all day?"

"You're not in charge of me. You don't need to know," I say as I walk to my bedroom with my head held high.

I lock the door behind me and collapse onto the bed.

"You had the dream last night, didn't you?" she asks me in Parseltongue.

"Yeah." I reply. Then tears well up in the corners of my eyes.

"Don't cry, Addie," she says, using my nickname. Only Rosie calls me Addie. If I ever attend Hogwarts and actually make _friends_, I'll probably ask them to call me Addie, but that's a big 'if.'

I walk to the bathroom and wash my face. Then I pull my pale grey nightgown over my head. I walk back into the bedroom, wave to Magnus and Sagar, blow out the candles, and go to sleep.

_A/N: Hi! If you're reading the third chapter, then thank you for sticking with my story! I'm sorry I didn't update, I posted the story over break, so when school started up again there was a bunch more homework. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and please remember to comment1_

_~Rebecca_


End file.
